Un lindo recuerdo
by sango surime
Summary: espero les guste este ONE SHOT es poco pero muy bonito disfrutenlo ADVERTENCIA LIMA


Estaba sentada, en la sala viendo con alegría, como se llenaba de vida, después de tanto tiempo de su partida. Me alegraba ver de nuevo a "ed" y "al" tan felices.

Todos los que quedábamos estábamos allí, platicando cálidamente, como un familia.

Estábamos rose , yo , ed y al.

Mi abuela asía un año que había fallecido pero nosotros tratábamos de no recordar y vivir alegremente.

Ed : winli que te ocurre?

-Ohhhhhh , perdóname me quede pensando en como es nuestra vida ahora.

Al: hermano, winly rápido, no van a venir con rose san y su hijo al carnaval de la aldea vecina? se ve muy divertido.

Ed: no gracias necesito descansar un rato, ha sido un di muy agotador.

-Si creo que yo tampoco iré, además creo que tengo algo que hacer así que mejor hoy no.

Rose: seguros que no van?

- Si, no te preocupes por nosotros verdad ed ?

Ed : si

Rose: Bueno nos vemos luego.

Al : si , asta luego.

Me quede allí sentada y después de meditar un poco me decidí a seguir con un trabajo que deje pendiente.

-Bien voy a seguir trabajando.

Ed:Ehh Puedo ayudarte.

-Y ese interés tan repentino?

Ed no es nada solo me gustaría ver como ases tu trabajo. Así tal vez pueda componer mis partes yo solo.

-Mentiroso, pero que mas da.

Me puse a trabajar en unas partes que había dejado inconclusas desde ase unos meses, pues no había tenido tiempo de concluirlas.

Ed: Y dime ¿como es que funciona?

-pues mira , estos cables son muy sensibles ala energía eléctrica y por lo tanto acepta con facilidad las señales que envía el cerebro, así como si fueran nervios reales.

Ed: Valla, haber explica como funciona es...

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, inclusive seme llego a olvidar mi trabajo por oírlo. De repente dijo algo que me dejo confundida.

Ed: eres una hermosa persona..

Me tomo la mano..

Ed: no se como pude irme de tu lado.

-por que lo dices?

Ed : no , por nada

¿que fue eso? realmente ese era Ed, es la primera vez que me habla de esa manera, pero..

Ed: oye winly ,¿que te parece si vamos ala sala y tomamos algo?

tal vez fue algo momentáneo...

-Ok

Fuimos a la sala y taje un par de tazas con te .Platicamos un rato de sus viajes , pero, de repente cuando mencionamos una de nuestras idas a central; el se acerco a mi y me abraso mientras me decía:

Ed : eres tan linda e inteligente...

Acerco sus labios a mi oído

Ed me fascinas.

No sabia que hacer , estaba acorralada entre sus brazos..

-ed que te pasa?

Ed : solo quiero estar a tu lado, eres la persona mas especial que he conocido.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, no supe que hacer, cuando empezó a acercarse, y de repente, nos besamos.

fue un beso largo y apasionado

Fue un beso largo y apasionado, me emocione, lo abrace, el paso sus manos por mi cabello , y yo lo acariciaba. Cundo nos detuvimos, el estaba enzima mío, ambos acostados en el sofá.

No supe que pensar, me miro directo a los ojos y dijo:

Ed: dime winly, ¿que sientes por mi?

-Yo..yo..ed .. yo...

No supe que paso en ese instante, ,o si fui yo o él quien había empezado pero, lo claro fue que nos dimos un beso que no termino, asta después de que sus manos hubiesen recorrido todo mi cuerpo y tenues susurros llegasen a mis oídos con palabras como : "te amo" o "te quiero"

Ed:winly..eto..¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-Ed yo, no se si sea correcto y menos en un sitio como este...

Ed: ¿que tiene que estemos en tu casa?

-No nada solo que...

Ed : me amas?

-Si

Ed: entonces? no temas, no va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

Se levanto, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro asta mi habitación .Se retiro el abrigo , y me entro una sensación de necesidad; una necesidad de el, de su aroma, de su cuerpo.

Me abrazo y yo lo bese, nos acariciábamos con un descontrol inimaginable. Nos arrojamos a la cama, paso sus manos entre mi blusa y empecé a sentir come me quitaba poco a poco cada prenda que bestia; y yo le quitaba a él la camisa, el pantalón,...

Fue algo excitante , lo sentía tan cerca y después tan dentro. Terminamos. Me abraso y cuando estuve apunto de quedarme dormida el me despertó:

Ed: Levántate, tenemos que vestirnos para cuando llegue rose y al.

-Si ...ohhh eto.. ed yo...

_También te amo_

Ed: Y a lo se

Me beso, nos levantamos y esperamos en la sala a al y rose. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido me sentía tan abrumada, pero aun así, decidí sentarme a su lado.

No podía hablar , pero tome valor y le pregunte:

-Ed, ¿porque... lo de ...ase ..rato ... tú ehh...

Me puso un dedo en la boca.

Ed:Es algo que no se puede expresar con palabras .

-Entonces...

Se acerco y me volvió a besar y ...

-No espera

Ed:¿que ocurre?

-creo que por hoy fue suficiente.

Ed : Si tienes razón.

Me dio un ultimo beso y se fue a su habitación. Ala mañana siguiente Ed y Al se marcharon, no volvieron asta un año después. Lo recibí con un niño... su hijo.

FIN


End file.
